


Spencer

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Head Injury, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Aaron has a life altering head injury.





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago...when I still knew who was who and when was when.

"Aaron?  Aaron?"  I could hear his voice coaxing me.  Again?  Was it again?  Was I asleep?  I sit up, suddenly. 

The man I take to be Spencer flails backwards, and then smiles at me.  

"Aaron?"  

How do I know his name?  My brows furrow, my face makes expressions that I don't feel familiar with, I turn my head this way and that.  My face twitches.  Spencer settles his hand on my cheek.  I don't mind that.  That feels familiar.  I think sometimes people touch me that I don't like.  I shake my head again.  His touch is gentle,  his fingers are long and strong.  I find myself smiling and looking up at him, his eyes are beautiful.  He smiles.  That smile is beautiful.  He settles his other hand around my face, leans in and kisses me.  I sigh, his lips are so soft, I remember this, I remember this and more.  I struggle to find a hand to pull him closer to me, my hands seem old, and heavy, my fingers don't seem to work like they should.  I stop to look at my hands.  He runs his thumbs along my cheeks.  "Aaron?"

I reach out to pull him close, forcefully this time.  I know he likes that.

"Aaron?  Can you talk to me?"

I shake my head.

"Try." He coaxes me.  I shake my head.

"I love you."   He isn't just saying that, I can tell by the laugh in his eyes, the way he watches me, the way his hands are still holding my face.

So I try.  Nothing happens.  I feel tears in my eyes.  He brushes them away.  

"Aaron, Jack's here, he's 17 today, can you wish him Happy Birthday?"

And then it all comes back to me.  Spencer begging me not to go,  and Spencer  calling my name.  I look up at him.

"Aaron."  He calls my name again.  His name is Spencer, I'm sure of that, his name is Supervisory Spencer Agent Doctor Spencer  Reid.


End file.
